1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin treating system connected to a fine spinning frame and an automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
Generally, when bobbins are wound with wool yarn or the like on a fine spinning frame and are supplied to an automatic winder, a torque acts on the yarn released, when twisting in a subsequent process. In the bobbin treating system connected between the spinning frame and the automatic winder, there is adopted, for preventing this torque application, a steam setter is provided for steaming the bobbins coming from the spinning frame prior to sending into the automatic winder. (Refer to Laid-Open Japanese Application No. Sho 61-215728.)
The above-described prior-art bobbin treating system, however, has such a problem that, as the steam setter is situated between the location of the fine spinning frame and the location of the automatic winder, a long space will be required between the fine spinning frame and the automatic winder to provide a sufficient time for bobbin steaming, and, in addition, the whole of the system will become large in size.